nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Yet another proposal from the annoying bluefire2 etc
Read the title O_o. My proposal is to create a policy that prevents the hosting of personal images on the Wiki's servers. Most developed Wikis, not just RSW, have this policy, and I think that it will be a good thing to introduce. If you want to display a personal image on your userpage, host it on a site such as ImageShack or Photobucket, and just paste the direct link on the page. E.g. my blue fire rune that I use in my sig clearly has nothing to do with the RSW, so I can't upload it and I use that method. I know people will ask this, so I will answer it right now - by "personal" I mean an image that isn't used in the mainspace. 11:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmph. I was going to ask a question on what you meant by "personal", but seeing as you have answered it already, I guess I will tell you my opinion. To be honest, I think there's enough policies on this Wiki already, and feel it is not entirely necessary, as it hasn't been a major noticeable issue on Wikia. It's also difficult to customize their alignment, like floating an image to the right but having it wrap around the text. If you want, I can clean out where I'm guessing the bulk of weird images hang out. And next time you want to talk about policies, use Project talk:Policy and not the forums, okay? 00:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::This will become a problem as this wiki develops further; that I can guarantee. Better do this now while we have less than 4000 images than in a year or two when we have 10000. Second, the tag can easily, if not better, set the alignment, size and anything else for an external image. 07:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. -- 13:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really think we need it, and do not see it neccesary. I cannot think of any "personal images" on this wiki, and if there is, you can just put the canidates for deletion template of that file, and one of the admin will delete it. If you could show some examples of these personal images, then I might change my opinion. Emitewiki2 Ok then: #Look at your sig (or a lot of other peoples', e.g Template:Signatures/Takeshi64) #Look at my talk page #File:TROLLFACE.jpg - this may be a red link because I flagged it with the deletion template. I'm sure there are a lot more, but I'm in a hurry right now and these are the only ones that come to mind. Go to or something if you want more. 16:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) WHOEVER'S SIG IS BROKEN, FIX IT!!! 17:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, calm down. Secondly, I'm suspecting the boxes Santi's made are having some kind of a code meltdown. Since I can't figure out what's wrong, I reported it to Wikia. If I see a signature in a box and the page is disaligned, I might just change it to their username rather. Problem solved? All right. :Now, about the images issue: well, can you show how the tags work with a hosted URL? I don't know much about them yet. (But there's always room for more learning.) 00:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :How did you make your words so big? -Emitewiki2 :It's called "magic". =D And they shouldn't really be used, because they are the equivalent of yelling in real life. xD 01:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC)